Pizza which may be said to be traditional Italian food was first introduced in the year of 1905 at a pizza store of an Italian neighborhood in New York City, and was settled as food for the public with the progression of industrialization after the Second World War.
Even in Korea, since the advance of foreign pizza companies after '88 Olympics, pizza has become a general menu which men and women of all ages enjoy.
In recent years, in addition to oven-baked pizza, stove pizza which is crisply baked quickly by comprehensively using conduction heat, radiant heat, and convective heat, has attracted popularity and settled as a new food service culture. In particular, the stove pizza is loved as wellbeing and slow food by modern people who consider calories, taste, nutrition, and health.
All food can possess a unique taste and flavor according to characteristics of the food material and recipe, and the way that it is eaten and atmosphere exert a large influence on development of food culture.
For example, pleasure of eating pizza may be doubled through changes in chemical taste and physical texture according to the mixture of food materials, degree of maturation of the dough, or heat treatment method and the like, as well as changes in visual shape.
Famous pizza companies primarily make large-sized pizza by using the oven and show new pizza products by varying various topping materials, while a pizzeria has varied the pizza products by reducing pizza dough size, decreasing thickness, and by using a stove, increasing crispness and reducing grease.
Eating pizza baked in the oven or stove while it is still hot can save the taste and flavor and the texture of the pizza can be strongly felt. However, there is a problem of moisture forming under the pizza where it is in contact with the plate surface, as the temperature of baked pizza quickly drops at room temperature.
That is, although a lot of moisture contained in the pizza itself helps in cooking dough or topping materials while the pizza is being baked and serves to maintain the chewiness of the pizza, when the moisture is concentrated on a surface of the pizza, crispness of the pizza is interfered and thus the texture is deteriorated.
In order to quickly remove the moisture on the surface of the pizza and maintain the crispness, pizza baked in the stove with thin dough is presented as an alternative. However, when the stove pizza is provided to customers, the pizza is placed on a pizza plate and thus moisture easily forms underneath the pizza, and as a result, the problem of moisture gathering on the pizza plate is not solved.